


Inside of You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Arthurian Smut [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Gwaine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Merlin, Rough Sex, Scenting, Voyeurism, they are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine lives next to his best friend and secret crush Merlin. One day he sees something that maybe he shouldn’t have and he gives into his primal urges, not like Merlin is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of You

Gwaine sighed as he tossed his backpack onto his bed, tugging at the tie of his school uniform as he pushed open the curtains to his bedroom letting in the low light of the setting sun. Footie practice had gone longer than normal as Captain Arthur ‘Princess’ Pendragon wanted to have a meeting and of course it just turned into a talk about what Omega’s were the best looking. Gwaine made sure to be his usual loud, perverted self but he made a point to never bring up his crush and next-door neighbor Merlin Emrys. 

He enjoyed being around Merlin so much, it was something about his Omega scent that soothed every fiber of his body and he always had to fight back the urge to curl up around Merlin, scent him and kill anyone who got to close to him. It wasn’t just his knot talking either, Gwaine genuinely loved every part of Merlin, his humor, his sarcasm, his brain and of course his ivory white skin that was just asking to be marked. 

Gwaine shook his head and glanced down at the bulge in his slacks and sighed, he always got hard when he thought of Merlin. He looked up at his window going to pull them shut so he could masturbate to thoughts of Merlin in peace but he froze. He had discovered early on that his window and Merlin’s windows faced each other and right in front of him was a sight that only showed up some of his fantasies. 

Merlin was completely naked, pale untouched skin almost glowing under the light in his room lying on his bed. His hole was stretched wide around the huge knotting dildo that he was slowly working in and out of himself, eyes closed, face flushed and silent noises coming from his mouth. 

Gwaine swallowed hard as he had to hurry to pull himself out of his slacks, hand wrapping around his cock and stroking himself not being able to look away. Merlin spread his legs wider on his bed as he adjusted the angle of the toy, body arching up and he pushed the fake knot deep into himself and Gwaine found himself moaning, imaging the tight fist he was fucking himself into was Merlin’s hole. He watched as Merlin’s mouth dropped open and his body twitching and come squirt out from his small Omega cock that had been lying against his stomach. Gwaine found himself letting out a shout and his own cum dripped from his hand, he had at least managed not to knot his own hand. 

Gwaine flushed looking at the sight of Merlin panting on his bed, toy still deep inside of him before he hurried to shut the curtains of his window. He leaned against it and breathed out a few times, trying to calm him self down. He needed a shower; a nice freezing cold one and he had to wash the stains out of his slacks before his mother noticed. 

~~/~~

Gwaine had loved being partnered up with Merlin for Science, but today he couldn’t even make eye contact without the image of Merlin with that toy buried inside of him came to mind. 

“Gwaine, hey Gwaine.” Merlin’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking him.

“Huh?” Was his reply, real nice Gwaine. 

“School’s done, are you okay?” Merlin asked concern flooding over Gwaine and he tried not feel happy under the attention. 

 

“Of course I am, I’m great in fact!” Gwaine said plastering a smile on his face, Merlin just quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, are you free tonight? We should finish the lab we started today.” Merlin said shouldering his bag.

“My house is empty, my parents are gone for the weekend.” Gwaine’s mouth was saying before his brain caught up to it. 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll just stop by my place to drop my stuff of and change.” Merlin agreed waving at Gwaine as he left the classroom. Gwaine smiled, feeling content as he all but floated out of the classroom to his locker.

“What’s got you so high in the clouds?” Percy asked opening his own locker, startling Gwaine. 

“Merlin is coming over to study tonight.” Gwaine said before he could censor himself. 

“That’s great then, you’ve been mooned after him for ages.” Percy said sounding pleased for his friend.

“What? You knew?” Gwaine gapped at him. 

“Of course I knew you are happier when around him. Don’t worry only Lance knows but the others are too obvious to realize it.” Percy reassured Gwaine, the large Alpha clapping him on the shoulder in encouragement.

“I know he’s mine Percy, but what if he doesn’t want me?” Gwaine asked suddenly feeling like this was a horrible idea. 

“Don’t worry too much Gwaine, that won’t happen just trust me on this. Now get going if you want to look fresh for Merlin.” Percy gave Gwaine a playful nudge. 

“Right, right, thanks mate!” Gwaine slammed his locker shut and took off down the hallway at a run.

“Lance and I are going to win so much money.” Percy rubbed his hands together before pulling out his phone to text Lance the newest development. 

~~/~~

“Fucking finally.” Gwaine cheered as Merlin shut their Science textbook once they finished the assigned work. 

“I know, I love Professor Gaius but damn he doesn’t ease up on the homework.” Merlin flopped back onto Gwaine’s bed, making himself comfortable by squirming on the sheets, Gwaine looked away swallowing hard. 

“That man is a sadist.” Gwaine stated as he placed their books onto the nearby table, he let out a startled yelp when Merlin tugged on his wrist pulling him onto his bed, bouncing slightly.

“Not funny Merls.” Gwaine pouted at the now laughing raven. 

“It’s a little funny.” Merlin propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Gwaine. 

“Only a little.” Gwaine agreed, nose flaring when he caught Merlin’s scent and he closed his eyes. 

His eyes flew open when soft lips brushed against his own, he looked up at Merlin whose face was bright red and his scent told Gwaine that Merlin was nervous and scared of his reaction. Gwaine sent out a feeling of love and safety as he reached up and brought Merlin down so they could kiss again. Merlin groaned into Gwaine’s mouth, hands curling to Gwaine’s long hair tugging him closer. Gwaine ran his hands down Merlin’s body feeling him trembling under his gentle touches. 

“Merlin, you feel the same as me then?” Gwaine asked, looking into Merlin’s eyes.

“That you’re my Alpha then yes. I’ve known for a while, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted me… I have been dropping hints…” Merlin blushed ducking his head down to rest against Gwaine’s neck, inhaling his Alpha scent. Gwaine suddenly realized something and rolled them over so he was pinning Merlin to his bed, the raven-haired teen blushing at their new position. 

“Last night, I saw you with that knotting dildo. You left your window open hoping I would see you didn’t you?” Gwaine purred lowly. 

“Yes, that and fuck I needed to be filled and since you weren’t getting your head out of your ass I had to take matters into my own hands so to say.” Merlin said boldly staring his Alpha down with a cool gaze.

“So fucking naughty of you Merlin, I like this side of you.” Gwaine grinned, leaning down to invade Merlin’s mouth. Merlin responded eagerly and bucked his hips up so their crotches rubbed against each other. 

“Please Alpha.” Merlin mewled, trying to get more friction. 

“Would you like to feel what a real Alpha’s knot is like? Do you want me to stuff you full of my cum and knot?” Gwaine growled low in Merlin’s ear as he slowly grinded his hips down against Merlin’s. 

“Yes, oh Alpha, yes please knot me! Make me yours!” Merlin gasped, grasping Gwaine’s shoulders. 

“Do you want that Merlin, to go into school on Monday, my claiming bite on your neck?” Gwaine asked, his Alpha purring at the mere idea.

“I’ve been dreaming about that, please Alpha.” Merlin begged, truth in his voice and his eyes. 

“God Merlin, you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” Gwaine dropped his face into Merlin’s neck and rubbed his cheek there letting his scent sink into his Omega’s skin. 

“I’m hoping you will fuck me soon.” Merlin suggested, fingers scrambling to pull Gwaine’s shirt off. Gwaine felt the same thing so working together they managed to get each other naked within moments. 

“So beautiful.” Gwaine said tracing Merlin’s jawline as his eyes devoured Merlin’s body and hardening cock with love and lust. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over Merlin’s pink nipples making the Omega groan and grip his long hair.

“Have you looked in a mirror? You’re cock is huge and I need it in me right now.” Merlin gasped, bucking his hips up so their cocks rubbed against each other. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, my knot will be bigger than the toy you were using.” Gwaine warned, fingers already reaching for a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer. 

“I did my research Gwaine, just trust me okay?” Merlin panted as Gwaine licked down his stomach, lapping at the head of Merlin’s cock. 

“Okay Merlin I’ll trust you, but before we go any further… Merlin Emrys I love you with my whole heart. Will you give me the pleasure of being my Omega?” Gwaine asked pulling back to look at Merlin, pouring all his love into his words and let his scent wash over Merlin so he could tell how much he meant his words.

“Gwaine I love you too, of course I’ll be your Omega you twat.” Merlin’s eyes watered up, grabbed Gwaine’s neck pulling him down for another kiss, wrapping his legs around Gwaine’s waist. 

“Just wanted to make sure.” Gwaine said with his usual cheeky grin as he pulled back.

“Why is my Alpha such an idiot?” Merlin groaned rolling his eyes. 

“Say it again.” Gwaine demanded, hand sliding between them so he could slowly stroke Merlin’s cock. 

“My Alpha.” Merlin breathed out, hips arching up into Gwaine’s grip. 

“My Omega.” Gwaine confirmed as he slicked his fingers up and rubbed the pads of his fingers along his small balls and at the skin behind the sac before tracing Merlin’s twitching hole. He soaked up the sounds of Merlin’s gasps and hitches in breathing at each touch.

“Please Gwaine, please don’t tease me anymore.” Merlin begged grabbing the Alpha’s shoulders. 

“Of course love.” Gwaine kissed Merlin’s inner thigh as he slid the first finger inside of his beautiful Omega. Merlin let out a loud keen, legs spreading wider and Gwaine had to swallow hard as he felt Merlin’s insides clenched around his digit before relaxing as Gwaine stroked his insides. 

“Please Alpha, I can take more, please give me more.” Merlin bucked his hips upwards and Gwaine slid his second finger into Merlin earning a pleased sigh, encouraged by how well Merlin was taking his fingers he added a third and started to rub and stretch his digits wide inside of Merlin smiling at the noises he could coax out of his Omega. Soon Merlin was grinding down on the Alpha’s fingers, basically riding Gwaine’s hand body begging for more.

“Are you ready love?” Gwaine leaned up, kissing a line up Merlin’s stomach. 

“Yes Alpha!” Merlin moaned watching as Gwaine slicked his cock up with a large amount of lube, mixing with his own pre-cum. Merlin actually licked his lips before he grabbed his legs by the backs of his knees holding himself open and exposed to his Alpha making Gwaine rumble his approval. Gwaine took himself in hand and ever so slowly entered his Omega, inch by inch both groaning as the feeling of joining together washed over them. It seemed like an hour before Gwaine was finally fully seated inside his Omega’s whose body was opening up for his Alpha’s cock. 

“You feel so much better than I ever imagine my beautiful Omega.” Gwaine purred, nuzzling and licking at Merlin’s neck, wrapping Merlin’s legs around his waist tugging him closer, shifting his cock inside the Omega making Merlin mewl. Gwaine rolled his hips experimentally and felt Merlin clench down on him in want. Merlin leaned up to nuzzle against Gwaine’s throat, scenting his Alpha feeling rather possessive. 

“Think you take more?” Gwaine breathed into Merlin’s ear, nipping at the lobe. 

“Oh god yes.” Merlin was on the edge of begging. Gwaine gave a wolfish grin and pulled his hips back before slamming them forward against Merlin’s. He set a steady yet rough pace of pounding into his Omega who was taking it so well, begging for more, needing more. Growls, mewls and groans filled the room as the two rutted against each other, kissing messily every so often, nails biting into each other’s skin.

“I can feel it Merlin.” Gwaine warned Merlin breathlessly. 

“Knot me Alpha, I want your huge knot inside of me, keeping me locked to you, fill me with your come over and over again. Make me yours!” Merlin begged, eyes rolling up into his head as the thrusting from his Alpha rocked him forward and backwards. 

“Fuck you’re perfect Merlin.” Gwaine groaned loud and long as his knot swelled up, catching on Merlin’s rim before Gwaine buried himself as deep as he could go into Merlin who locked his ankles behind his back to keep them close together. Merlin groaned, body arching as Gwaine’s knot inflated inside of him, stretching and filling him more than he ever felt from any of the toys and fuck if Merlin didn’t love every moment of it. Merlin gasped as he felt the first flood of cum fill him and Gwaine gave Merlin’s cock a few quick jerks and with a cry of his Alpha’s name Merlin was coming and clenching down tightly on his Alpha’s knot before Gwaine pulled Merlin in for a passionate kiss.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin and somehow managed to shuffle them so they were lying on their sides, Gwaine spooning his Omega, knot locked inside of him and his come seeping into his Omega.

“Alpha, please claim me. Make me yours.” Merlin bared his throat, eyes hazy but mind clear.

“Anything for you my perfect Omega.” Gwaine licked the spot the claiming bite would go before sinking his incisors into the soft skin just as another flood of come filled Merlin and they felt their fledging bond snap into sharp focus and it almost made Merlin pass out with its intensity and rightness. 

Gwaine rubbed his hand over Merlin’s slightly bulging stomach and purred at the thought of Merlin being full and round with his pups, his knot gave another twitch and more cum flooded out. Merlin reached down and laced their fingers together still resting on his stomach.

“I love you Merlin, my Omega.” Gwaine purred, kissing and licking the claiming bite. 

“And I you Gwaine, my Alpha.” Merlin purred back, keeping his neck bared and he felt the welcome sting from the bite mark. He couldn’t wait to show it off to everyone to let him know how much he loved his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
